


gal pal stuff

by a_paper_crane



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Touching, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also over multiple little bursts, but its fine, elsa is doing her best kind of, forehead promise, have fun, idk i couldnt be bothered to make it longer, paige is........ there, so you can see my style change with my moods and i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: “Newton.”  Izzie props her chin on Casey’s shoulder.  “I love you, but you’re clueless.”“Hey!”  Casey objects.  “That’s mean.”“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.  Forehead promise I won’t do it again.”
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	gal pal stuff

Casey feels safe.

She probably shouldn’t — she’s fast and sharp and sarcastic, she’s brash and confusing, she’s the first girl Izzie’s had feelings for in a long time. Being around her is borderline intoxicating. Casey makes it hard to think. But Izzie’s never felt more secure than now, wearing one of Casey’s sweatshirts and nestled in her arms. Her laptop rests on their legs, playing some forgettable movie they found on Netflix. Mugs of hot chocolate sit on the end table next to Casey’s bed. It feels like home.

The door is only slightly ajar. Elsa kicks it gently as she walks by, opening it further. Casey sighs, and Izzie knows she’s biting back a quip about how  _ it’s not like we’re going to get pregnant, Mom.  _ Instead, she leans over and kisses the top of Izzie’s head. Not exactly the steamy shenanigans Elsa is trying to prevent, but a rebellion nonetheless. Izzie laughs.

“What?” Casey asks, the smile in her voice audible.

“Nothing,” Izzie says. “You’re just funny.” She can almost smell Casey’s stupid grin. She wants to kiss it off her face. She tells her that.

“You’re not even looking at me!” Casey protests, indignant. “How do you know I’m smiling?”

“I can hear it.” Izzie sits up and turns toward her. The sarcastic smirk melts to a simper. She does — she leans forward and kisses Casey. She’s still marvelling over the fact that she’s  _ allowed _ to do that. Izzie spent so long wanting to kiss her that she forgets she can sometimes. Casey never seems to forget. Kissing Izzie ranks high on her priority list, second only to training for UCLA. Eating is a distant third.

One of Casey’s arms wraps around her shoulders and the other rests on her cheek. Her teeth drag softly across Izzie’s lower lip, prompting a quiet sigh. Casey leans into it, gently biting down. Izzie makes a high-pitched sound somewhere in the back of her throat. Casey nearly falls apart.

Paige’s voice is heard from down the hall. “Get a room, you two!”

Casey jumps off Izzie, startled. “You and Sam made out on the couch for, like, an hour yesterday!” 

“Wait, you were home for that?”

Casey ignores her and stands up to shut the door. She leans back against it, rolling her eyes. “Straight people are weird,” she says. 

“I know.” Izzie snuggles a bit further into Casey’s bed. “So weird.” 

Casey bounces off the door and slides under the covers next to Izzie, throwing her arm around the other girl’s shoulders as she sits. Izzie leans into her shoulder, doing her best to make sure it’s something she remembers for eternity. Casey’s arm tightens around her shoulders and again, she feels safe.

“When did you figure out you weren’t straight?” Casey asks. “Like, who was the first girl you remember having feelings for?”

Izzie scrunches her nose, trying to recall years of school and friends and drama in a few seconds. “I think her name was Elodie. She had really pretty dark hair. She was super shy, too. I only ever talked to her, like, once. That was…” she pauses again, doing far too much math for a middle school memory, “seventh grade? It was a while ago, and she moved pretty soon after.” She glances up at Casey, who seems to be doing her own mental calculations. “What about you?”

“You,” Casey says, and Izzie’s eyes widen. “When you told me that I was the one you were afraid of losing and not Nate, and we forehead promised we wouldn’t leave each other and… god, I was stupid, I thought about wanting to kiss you a million times before that but I figured that was, y’know, gal pal stuff that every girl does.” She laughs, dropping her head to her chest for a moment. “There were hints before that, but that was… that was the big moment.” She nods and stares straight ahead, waiting for a reaction.

“Newton.” Izzie props her chin on Casey’s shoulder. “I love you, but you’re clueless.”

“Hey!” Casey objects. “That’s mean.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Forehead promise I won’t do it again.” She knocks her forehead against Casey’s without waiting for approval and they collide hard, a dull smack reverberating through their skulls. Izzie yelps, but they stay there, gazing at each other with adoration and something close to awe. Casey is the one to lean forward and seal the promise with a soft kiss, though she pulls away quickly.

“I love you, too, Izz. I mean it.”

Izzie kisses her again, and then one more time for good measure. “You’re still my favorite person, you know.”

“And you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah this is shorter than i wanted it to be but i think i crammed as much fluff as physically possible into those 780 words so it's fine. lil bit shitty cause i've never written them before but i'll get there


End file.
